


Praise you like I should

by SlowHanded1



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall smut, niall fanfiction, niall imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHanded1/pseuds/SlowHanded1
Summary: Where Niall lets you in on one of his kinks...





	Praise you like I should

“A praise kink?” You repeat, eyebrows quirked in question.  
The tips of Niall’s ears have gone red and he’s doing anything possible to avoid your gaze; he new damn well playing truth or dare while drinking wine was a bad idea. 

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t judge!” He whines, gulping down the remaining liquid sloshing about his glass as he shifts on the couch. 

“Oh I’m not judging, just didn’t have you down as a praise kink kinda guy that’s all...” you smirk, watching as he shifts uncomfortably yet again in his seat. You dig the heel of your foot into his thigh, giggling as he lets out a yell and frowns at you as he pushes your legs out of his lap where they’d previously been resting.   
The relationship between you and Niall has always been one that danced precariously between the line of friendship and more. Nothing physical has happened other than nights of cuddling on the couch (and in his bed when you couldn’t be bothered to head home after a late night) but taking things further, although never even spoken about, never felt like something that was completely off the table. Flirting was a given with you two and add in the extra confidence alcohol plied you with it was always a shock to people when they found out you’d remained platonic. 

“Right, you’re turn-“ Niall starts, finally meeting your gaze before stopping and narrowing his eyes slightly, “what’s that look for?” 

“Tell me more about this kink then, Horan” you grin, shifting yourself closer to him as he rolls his eyes and groans, throwing his head back to rest against the couch. 

“Knew I shouldn’t have said anything” he mumbles to himself.

“Is it like...you just really enjoy when a girl is moaning and screaming for you, or is it more specific?” You ask, nibbling on your lower lip as you feel a slow heat start to burn all over your body. You can’t lie to yourself, the thought of learning more about the things that get Niall going was definitely peaking your interest as you let your eyes roam over his broad body. His head turns to face you, eyes flickering over your face, presumably trying to work out if you’re messing with him. Once he’s fully satisfied that you do indeed seem interested he sighs, moving his body to face you more directly,

“Well, more specific things I guess. Like, yeah hearing the moans and stuff is hot but I like when...” he trails off, taking another glance at you to make sure you’re not laughing and when he finds your gaze locked into him he continues,

“I like being told how good I’m doing...and maybe being like, rewarded for how good I’ve done and stuff..” he’s still a little embarrassed admitting his kink to you, but he can tell you’re not about to rip the piss out of him so he relaxes a bit as he leans forward to grab the open wine bottle on the table to fill his glass again. 

“So you mean, if you went down on me...and I told you how good it make me feel, that you were such a good boy for knowing exactly how to get me screaming, that I was so wet for you and you only....and for doing so good, I’d reward you by letting you fuck me so hard I see stars...would that work?” To be honest, even you’re shocked by the words pouring out your mouth; sure you’d flirted with Niall before, maybe even been a tad suggestive but this...this was pure, unadulterated dirty talk.   
You don’t miss the flash in Niall’s eyes or the way his chest heaves as he takes in a slow breath. He clears his throat, never tearing his intense gaze away from you

“Uh...yeah, yeah that would work...” he says, voice coming out as practically a growl in his chest. 

You shuffle closer, close enough that you can feel his breath on your face and you watch his eyes creep down to your lips, lingering for a second before trailing back up to meet your stare.

“And what about if I kept telling you how good you are, how good your dick feels inside me, how you’re making my body feel like it’s on fire...” you purr at him, clenching your thighs together as he adjusts himself in his jeans. 

“You need to watch what you’re saying” Niall mutters, leaning forward slightly and placing a hand on your thigh and squeezing. 

“Or what?” You smirk, trailing a hand over his chest, adding slight pressure with your fingertips.   
Niall’s gaze locks with yours once more and you can see the lust dancing in his eyes. His hands come down to grip your waist, hauling you over him so you straddle his hips.   
There’s a moments pause, where your eyes lock and your bodies touch. It’s as if you’re both seeking permission, needing that reassurance that this is okay because yeah maybe this has been a long time coming but holy shit this is finally happening. 

“Or I’ll need to do something about it..” Niall finally mutters, breath hitching in his throat as you shift your bum over his crotch. His eyes flit down to your mouth, taking a glance at how you lick your lips as his hands take their place on your thighs, slowly trailing them upwards. 

“Is that a threat or a prom-“ your words are cut off when Niall finally crashes his lips onto yours in an intense, passionate kiss. Your hands instantly bury themselves in his hair, tugging gently as your tongues taste either other. It’s hot and fast, and everything that has built up since the start of your friendship is pouring out into this moment. You grind down onto him, feeling his already half hard cock twitch beneath you. He pulls his mouth from yours to allow a lust filled moan fill the air; hands are roaming everywhere, desperate to feel every inch of body they can.   
Your lips find his neck, nipping and kissing a trail across the hot flesh before grazing your teeth across his jaw. 

“Fuck...” the groan that leaves his mouth is enough to have you rocking your hips into his in a desperate attempt to ease some of the throbbing between your legs.   
You’re suddenly thrown to the side, landing on your back with a soft thud. Niall pushes himself up and over you, slotting himself between your legs before his lips are on yours again, hungry for a taste of you.   
Clothes are quickly stripped, forgotten about on the floor as you become intoxicated on the feel of his warm skin against yours. 

“Gonna make you feel so fucking good” Niall growls, hands groping at your bare breasts. You can’t help but let a whine fall from your lips as he attaches his mouth to your collarbone, nibbling on as before mouthing his way down to your tummy. The pulsing between your legs is becoming almost unbearable as he nips at your hip bones, shifting his body so he can throw your legs over his shoulders. His arms wrap around your thighs, pulling your glistening centre towards him. 

“Fuck, you’re soaked...” he breathes, eyes devouring you like you’re his last meal. 

“Look at what you’ve done to me, got me so wet already Niall” you pant, hips jerking as his hot breath fans out over you. Niall knows exactly what you’re trying to do and holy shit is it working. Your words send a buzz of arousal flying through him and he can’t hold himself back any longer, licking a strip through your slick folds. He flicks at your swollen clit, rubbing at it with the tip of his tongue in tight circles. Your hands fly down to his hair, tugging at it harshly as the moans fly freely from your mouth. Your body feels like it’s on fire as he tightens his grip on your thighs, pulling you even closer to him so his face is buried against you. 

“Fuck, you’re so-oh god, you’re so good at that Niall...making me feel so good” you gasp as he sucks your clit into his mouth. He moans against you, your words making his leaking cock twitch as he works you with his mouth, rutting his hips down into the couch so try and gain some friction where he so desperately needs it.   
Your body is writhing beneath him as he pulls one arm from round your thigh, sliding two fingers easily inside you. The feeling of him using both his fingers and his mouth has you reeling, unable to control the noises that float through the air. He thrusts his fingers into you, curling the tips so they brush over the spot that has you practically screaming his name. You look down to see his eyes peeking back up at you, what was once bright blue now dark with lust.   
His tongue laps at your clit, his fingers pumping into you at a dizzying pace. The fire that is ignited in your body spreads like wild fire and you know it’s only a matter of time before it’s blazing uncontrollably taking you to your high. 

“Oh god Niall, you’re gonna make me cum. You’re making me feel so fucking incredible....so good at that aren’t ya?”   
Niall groans against you, the vibrations against your clit sending you wild as your orgasm rips through you. It feels like every nerve ending is lit up as wave after wave of sheer pleasure jolts through your body. Niall laps at you, licking you through your high until you’re keening away from the sensitivity. He crawls back up your body, lips finding yours again in a heated kiss. You push him up, moving so he’s sitting up and straddle his hips again. 

“Think you deserve a little treat for being so good and making me cum, don’t you?” You smirk, watching as Niall’s chest heaves and his hand comes to grip round his solid length. You let your eyes roam his body, shifting back onto his thighs so you can admire his cock. Pushing his hand out the way you wrap your own fingers around it, the feel of him in your hand after only being able to imagine it in your sordid little mind for so long sends another rush of wetness to your centre. 

“Got such a pretty cock, don’t you? So big and thick...can’t wait to feel it inside me” you purr, watching as he throws his head back into the sofa, eyes squeezing shut as chest heaves.   
You bite your lip, unable to hide your own arousal at how worked up you’d managed to get him. You shift your hips forward again, lining him up before sinking down on him in one quick motion.   
You both let out loud moans, the relief of him finally filling you overwhelming. The air grows even hotter as you start to bounce on his hard length; Niall’s hands gripping at your hips and fucking up into you so he can go as deep as possible. 

“Oh god Niall, your cock feels so good inside me” you gasp out, throwing your head back as he brings a hand down to rub at your clit. 

“Fuck yes, so good to me baby...” Niall pants out, a sheen of sweat covering his body.   
You slow your bouncing, grinding your hips in circles against him as he carries on snapping his hips up to fuck up into you. 

“Fuck Niall, god you’re fucking me so good” you whine out as he shoves one hand in your hair and giving it a sharp tug, the other hand cracking down on your ass.   
In one quick motion you’re on your back, legs in the air balancing on his shoulders as he thrusts back into you,

“Yeah, that’s right. Fucking you so good aren’t I? Been desperate for my cock for ages haven’t you?” He growls, pounding into you with everything he has to give. 

“Oh god yes, thought about this all the time” you pant, feeling the knot build back up in your stomach as you’re pushing quickly towards your high. 

“So close” Niall gasps out, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut as you grope at your breasts, squeezing your nipples between your fingertips. 

“Cum for me Niall. You deserve it baby, want you to cum so hard” your words throw Niall over the edge, a long, guttural groan from deep within his chest announcing his high; his hips stilling inside you as your own orgasm hits you, clenching around him as you moan out his name into the hot air.   
Niall lets his body slump down onto yours, face nuzzling into your neck as your legs fall from his shoulders to wrap round his waist. The room is filled with the sound of your panting breaths, lungs screaming to be filled with air as you both try to come back from your highs.   
Niall lets out a contented hum, fingers stroking up and down your side and your own fingers thread through his thick hair. 

“Fuck, if I’d known that would happen I’d have told you about the praise thing a long time ago” he huffs out a laugh, lifting his head so he can place a gentle kiss to your lips, “that was incredible” he smiles, pushing a piece of hair back from your forehead. 

“I know. And just think...” you trail off with a smirk, tightening your legs round his waist as your hands trail down his back. Niall raises an eyebrow, a soft smirk adorning his face.   
You giggle, cupping the back of his neck to bring his mouth to yours, letting your lips brush over his as you speak,

“We’ve not even gotten to my kinks yet”


End file.
